Snow throwers typically include a frame, wheels rotatably attached to the frame, a handle attached to the frame for pushing and directing the snow thrower, a chute coupled to the frame, an auger rotatably attached to the frame for directing snow to the chute, and an engine supported by the frame for driving the auger. The chute receives snow from the auger and directs (i.e., “throws”) the snow in a predetermined direction relative to the frame. Some snow throwers include chutes that are moveable between various positions relative to the frame, where in each position the chute throws snow received from the auger in a different predetermined direction relative to the frame.